Love Story
by AnAbominableSnowman
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been in New York for a couple of days now and he now thinks that it's time he meets the guy Rachel Berry is in denial about liking. Brody Weston. What will Kurt think of the new hunk in Rachel's life? Story will contain HummelBerry friendship!


**Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary; **Kurt Hummel has been in New York for a couple of days now and he now thinks that it's time he meets the guy Rachel Berry is in denial about liking. Brody Weston. What will Kurt think of the new hunk in Rachel's life? Story will contain HummelBerry friendship!

* * *

**I know that I already have many stories out there but I just couldn't resist a Rachel/Brody story! I honestly love the pairing and there isn't a story for the pairing yet so I thought that I'd kick it off and maybe people will follow? A girl can dream, right? ;)**

**For the sake of my sanity and for this story I'm saying that Finn letting Rachel go in the car in the 'Goodbye' episode was his way of breaking up with her! Hope you enjoy the first chapter! :)**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

"So I think that it's time for me to meet your dear friend, Brody, today." Kurt stated.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed shooting up from her position lying on the floor.

Kurt slowly sat up and looked over at his Best Friend.

"Well you do talk about him a lot and I already feel like I know him by what you've already told me about him so I want him to meet the fabulousness that is Kurt Hummel. I also want to see if he's as hunky as you've described." Kurt explained.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted.

He watched as her cheeks turned a light red in embarrassment.

"What? I'm a gay guy missing his extremely attractive and adorable boyfriend! I need a distraction." He defended himself.

"Fine, I'll text him." She agreed.

"Yay, I finally get to meet the hunky Brody Weston." Kurt clapped.

"Do you want me to text him now?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and brought up Brody's number on the screen.

_Do you want to meet Kurt? ~Rachel* -_

She got a text back a few moments later.

_I'd love to. Meet at the fountain in half an hour? ~Brody –_

After a minute thinking about what to type back she decided on a simple response.

_See you then ~Rachel* -_

"He's going to meet us in half an hour at the fountain." She informed her Best Friend with a smile.

_~30 minutes later~_

**Rachel's P.O.V**

As soon as we arrived at the fountain I started looking for Brody. I spotted him almost immediately with his back facing us both; I was suddenly hit with inspiration. I grabbed Kurt's hand and began dragging him over to Brody. I stopped just behind Brody, let go of Kurt's hand, faced Kurt, put my finger to my lips before turning my head away from Kurt. Once I was completely facing Brody's back again I threw my arms around him, my hands landed somewhere on his chest but I couldn't exactly tell where my hands were.

He chuckled and ran his fingers over my wrist lightly, but it was light enough that it made me giggle and loosen my hold around him and this gave him the opportunity to spin around and tickle me. He took that opportunity. I giggled as his fingers ran over my stomach and he continued to tickle me despite my attempts to get away.

"Stop, please stop!" I squealed.

"What are the magic words?" He asked.

I kept quiet and just squirmed in his hold until he dug his fingers in a little harder and raised an eyebrow at me. My giggles had soon turned into laughs.

"Fine, I give," I laughed, "Brody's straight!"

He let me go and enveloped me in his warm muscular arms. After a few seconds we let each other go and I turned to Kurt who had an amused look on his face and in his eyes.

"Kurt this is Brody, my only friend in NYADA and Brody this is Kurt, my Best Friend." I introduced them to each other.

"Hi, as Rachel's just said I'm Brody," He held his hand out to Kurt, "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Brody, I'm Kurt, Rachel's fabulous Best Friend," He shook Brody's outstretched hand, "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've already heard so many good things about you."

Brody smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

"I know Rachel's been missing you and everyone back in your hometown and I thought that maybe you've been missing her and her wonderful singing voice so I took a video of her first performance for Madam Tibideaux," Brody paused to take a deep breath, "Do you want to see it?"

"Yes please, I have missed her and her amazing voice." Kurt replied.

"You seriously recorded me?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He answered.

"Maybe because it seems a little weird to record someone you've only just met." I explained.

"Shh Rachel, I really want to watch your performance." Kurt told me without even glancing my way.

I pouted but remained silent as Brody pressed play. I watched them both as they both watched it from the beginning where I introduced myself all the way to the end of the song when I'd finished the last note of the song.

"Wow Rachel. I forgot how amazing your voice is after not hearing it over the entire summer." Kurt commented wiping a tear from his eye.

"Thank you Kurt." I replied.

"She does have an amazing voice, she blew me away when she first started to sing and I was mesmerized." Brody exclaimed.

"Thank you Brody, that's a very sweet thing for you to say." I smiled.

"It's no problem because I only tell the truth to beautiful ladies." He replied smiling.

"So what are we going to do today? It needs to be something that won't become too distracting so Brody and I can get to know each other without many distractions. So where could that be?" Kurt asked.

"Well we could go to a small diner not that far from here for lunch? The food there is heavenly and they make great vegan food." I babbled.

"Or I can show you around? We could even look around the shops for you to see all of the latest New York fashion?" Brody offered.

I glanced at Brody before quickly glancing away and looking at Kurt waiting for his answer.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I observed them in interest as they interacted with each other. I've never seen Rachel this playful before. Not when she was with Finn, the supposed love of her life, or Puck, the bad boy who looked out for her, his Jewish American Princess and not even with Jesse, the male version of Rachel. None of them could ever get this reaction. Rachel is like a completely new person when she's with Brody, she's the real her, she's not the girl that's hung up on Finn and trying to do anything to keep him happy. She's not the girl that slips on a show face within a second whenever someone starts saying something bad about her.

From what I've seen so far I like Brody. He seems like a really nice guy and he brings out the real Rachel. Even though Finn is my Step Brother I'm going to be rooting for Rachel and Brody. I suppose you could say that I'm going to be and that I am Team Brody all the way, no matter what. Nothing will change my mind, not Finn, not my Dad and not even Blaine, although I think that Blaine will be on the same page as me, he loves Rachel almost as much as he loves me (in a different way obviously), she will always be his Maria just like he will always be her Tony, no matter how many other Maria's and Tony's they have when they make it onto Broadway.

I'm brought out of my thought by Rachel's impatient cry of

"Kurt!"

Oops! I may have zoned out a little and now Rachel's going to get a little mad.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what's your favourite part? What would you like to see in future chapters? What do you think about Brody? What do you think about Brody and Rachel? Have you watched the first episode of season 4 yet? Did you like it? :)**

**Thanks again for reading! :D**

**Hugs,**

**Kirsty :) xx**


End file.
